


Angel's Trumpets

by Nekomiya



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bad end, Coughing, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Illness, M/M, Revenge, Sickness, gagging, seimizu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiya/pseuds/Nekomiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel’s trumpets are woody-stemmed bushes with pendulous flowers that hang like bells. They are prized as decorative additions to the garden because of their elegant flowers. The catch is that all parts of these plants contain dangerous levels of poison and may be fatal if ingested by humans. </p><p>Sei opens a flower shop next to Mizuki's tattoo parlor. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Planting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangachaa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mangachaa).



"Sei... Are you sure that you want to start up your own shop? I mean... You  _were_ just released from the hospital a year ago. Are you really ready for this?" Aoba questioned his elder brother yet again. 

Sei frowned lightly and set the last box down in his new shop. Then, he dusted off his hands against his apron and reached out to place both of his hands on his little brother's shoulders. He had been getting nagged at all day about how he wasn't ready to open his own shop or to do anything by himself yet. 

"Look, Aoba... I'm really happy that you care this much about me and all... But please stop worrying. I will definitely be fine! Ren isn't worried about me at all. Can't you follow in his footsteps?" Sei mused sweetly. 

Ren looked up from behind the counter and stood up slowly. He cleared his throat and nodded in agreement. 

"Yes, Sei is correct. I have no doubt in my mind that he will be safe here. Do not worry any longer, Aoba." The eldest placed a hand on Aoba's head and ruffled his hair. 

"Reeen!" The youngest whined softly and adjusted his hair again. He wrinkled his nose up with disgust. "You know I hate it when you touch my hair!" 

The middle sibling covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he giggled at his brother's playfulness. 

The three of them had always been together. They were triplets after all. All three of them never left each other's sides ever- Until a year ago. Sei had always been sort of weak. Thanks to an illness that he suddenly contracted, he was bedridden for quite some time. Even after he healed up, he was forced through therapy session after session. Finally, a few months ago he was free. When the three met up again, he felt like he met them for the first time. Ren had grown so much taller than before and even Aoba grew a little. It made him wonder how much he really missed in a year. 

It was always like that though.

For some reason, he was gifted with a weak immune system. He would often go to the hospital and stay there just to be safe ever since he was a child. Everyday, he would look out the window and dream of the world that his brothers were living in. The outside world was really pretty most of the time, but his favorite time to gaze out the window was in spring. There were flowers everywhere in the empty hills near the hospital. He loved seeing all the different colors growing out of the fresh green grass and the different types of bugs that flew onto them too. His room was on the first floor right next to the area, so he saw lots of things. Butterflies of all different colors, flowers ranging from the smallest to the largest, and other cute things such as rabbits or chipmunks that ran through the plants. 

Ren was the first to realize how much his little brother enjoyed the flowers. Sometimes, he would help Sei out of bed and sneak out without the doctors knowing and letting him sit down in the tall grass and enjoy the sunshine. He would always come to the room with a blanket and a bucket- It made Sei smile at every memory. They would always go out to the fields and spend hours there collecting bugs, pretty flowers or simply looking up at the clouds. They were memories he kept fond to himself. He could remember the first time Ren snuck him outside too. It was a cloudless day with brilliant rays of sunshine glistening on the fresh dew that stained the pretty flowers surrounding him. He could remember the scent of sweetness as he picked up a flower to smell and how there were even a few butterflies around. Ren would hold him tightly and tell him stories as they looked through the flowers too. Ah, what good memories. 

On the other hand, Aoba was... a problem child. He could easily admit that. Sometimes Ren would bring Aoba along and he would go thrashing through the flowers and crushed them. He would laugh as Sei was in tears sometimes, but then later forgave him. Once Aoba picked up their bucket of bugs and flowers and even dumped it on top of Sei's head. He was quite the bully. Over time, he gradually grew out of his bad habits and learned that Sei was ill most of the time. He too was told about how much Sei loved plants. Before Sei could even realize, he would get vases of flowers nearly everyday when he was in the hospital from his brother. A few times, there was also a poorly hand drawn card with sloppily colored flowers in it too. All of his memories were so precious to him. 

He was ready to start making some new memories though. He couldn't cling to the past forever after all! Everyday was a new day and he should take advantage of them always. At least- That's what he believed. 

"Um... I think I have everything I need. Thank you for your help today!" Sei finally spoke up to stop the other two's bickering. He bowed his head and smiled as he bobbed back up. "I made you some presents for my thanks too!" 

Taken aback, Ren shook his head and raised his hands up defensively. 

"No, there is no need to thank us. It is simply our duty to help you out since we are your brothers. Ah- Wait, no... We are doing it because..." 

"Because we love you. That's what you meant, Ren. Anyway, we'll put them in the kitchen! Granny will love them for sure." Aoba smiled and placed his hands on his hips. "What would you even do without us, Sei?" 

"Oh Aoba. You're always such a little brat!" Sei laughed and moved to go into the back room where he had hid his gifts. 

Going behind the small curtain that covered up half of the door, he entered the closet. He glanced around the room and moved some of the newly cut flowers out of the way to pull out two pots. One was a light blue color with blue and white wildflowers scattered within it. There was one single pink rose in the middle and there was a bit of sparkle added to the top. That one would be for Aoba. The other was a navy pot with lisianthus flowers and purple violets. Bluebells also decorated the outer edge. He made both of them to reflect his two brother's personalities. Aoba's was filled with wild flowers because- He was a wild person and the single pink rose represented all of the precious yet rare times they spent together as children. Ren's was a more elegant arrangement since he was a complicated person. He adored him dearly and the bluebells were the first flowers they had seen together. It was perfect- to him at least.

He stepped back out and smiled wide at his brothers who were still talking to each other. 

"Here they are! Thank you for helping me out so much today... I hope you like them." 

"Sei... They're so pretty!" Aoba grinned and approached his brother. He took the lighter pot out of his hands and looked at it lovingly. "I'm sure Granny will love it too! Thank you so much." 

"They are indeed very pretty. Thank you." Ren softly smiled and took the other pot out of the other's grasp. He looked down at the flowers and his eyes were filled with gentleness. "Bluebells? These are the first flowers I have ever informed you about, are they not?" 

"They are. I remembered so... Do you like it?" 

"I love it. Thank you, Sei." 

Sei's heart felt warm and joyful. He wanted to just smother the two in love, but he knew that he couldn't do that. One of them would drop their pots for sure- Even if they were small. His dark eyes shifted to the clock and he was reminded of how tired he was. It was only about seven pm, but his eyes felt heavy. They had been moving boxes and boxes and flowers and so on into his new shop. On top of his shop was his new apartment too. Ren and Aoba were mostly working on his apartment while he would work on his flower shop alone. Now that it was finished, he was truly pleased with it. 

The floors of his shop were a glistening clean without a single stain yet. He made sure to not spill any dirt onto the wood that he would have to clean up later. There were glass vases supported on different shelves and all of them were spotless. The flowers were standing out of them nicely and even the pots on the flower didn't have a single leaf out of place. It was perfect. Completely perfect. The windows were clean, the wreaths were decorated, and his tools were nicely settled on their hangers on the wall behind the counter. The new fridges were silent and worked well. The flowers inside were chilled to perfection. The counter was clean, his stool was clean, and all the tables were clean. 

He loved it. 

"Mm.... You look tired, Sei. We shall leave and you can get some rest." Ren began and began to walk to the door. 

"Yeah! We'll be back tomorrow if you want- Just call us... I'll miss you at home, Sei." Aoba chimed in with a slightly saddened look on his face. 

"Don't worry, Aoba. I'll visit soon! I'm sorry for being so tired... It's just a lot of work already." 

"Don't push yourself, Sei. Well then.. We'll see you tomorrow! Bye bye." 

"See you soon, Sei." 

"Bye!"

Sei waved to his brothers as they left the store. It must have been pretty obvious that he was tired. Ren could always tell when his energy was about gone. It was a good thing that he realized or else honestly, Sei might have fainted if he continued for too much longer. 

The bell above the door rang as the two left and he yawned softly. It was so quiet now that there was no one else in the store. He stretched his arms above his head and smiled. 

Things were finally starting to look up! This was his dream after all. He had always wanted to be in a cute, clean, nice place filled with flowers every which way. It was his ultimate achievement! All that was left was to make it successful... It wouldn't be that hard. Probably. There wasn't any other flower shop in town after all. 

That's right. Tomorrow he still needed to paint his sign to put above the door and add another sign to set up on the sidewalk. Maybe he should make some posters too? It would be a lot of fun! He knew it. Should he offer free samples of flowers? Wait... That didn't make any sense. He was just so excited to open up shop. 

With a small turn, he made his way up to the front of the store and closed the blinds that let people look into his store. Once they were shut, he went forward to the door to finally lock i-

The bell above the door rang. 

Sei hadn't even touched the door yet? He looked again and noticed that there was someone at the door looking in.

It was a man carrying a wine bottle. He had dark red hair that matched the color of the red wine within the bottle, tanned skin and beautiful green eyes. He was very pretty to look at and had a bright smile. He had never seen someone with white tattoos before either. He was... He was really perfect. He wondered what type of person this guy was and what he liked. Sei wouldn't mind becoming friends with him at all. 

When the door opened all the way, Sei was confused as to why someone would go out of their way to greet him in this way. He blinked a few times and opened his mouth to speak. 

The man did too. Now this was awkward. 

"O-Oh. Go ahead and say what you were going to say." He began. 

"Y-Yes! Um... I'm very sorry but this store does not open until tomorrow!" 

"I see." He cleared his throat. "Well, I'm here to welcome you to the neighborhood. My name is Mizuki and I run the Black Needle, a tattoo place next to your shop. It's great to have someone in ... this... Building..." He sneezed. 

"Bless you! Ah, It's very nice to meet you then. My name is Sei and I'm just opening my store tomorrow. I sell flowers." 

Another sneeze. 

Sei's eye twitched slightly. 

"I'm sorry... I'm really sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me." 

Once more, he sneezed. 

"Sorry for what?" 

"N-Nothing. Nothing." Mizuki tried to smile and push through it. 

Sneeze. 

This time, Sei took a step back. 

"What did y-you sell here again?" 

"Flowers....?" 

Another sneeze. 

_Disgusting._

"I... I can't be in here..." 

Mizuki began to cough.

_Disgusting._

The coughing was louder and his nose began to run. His eyes were watery too. 

_**Absolutely disgusting.** _

Mizuki took a few steps back and covered his mouth with his sleeve. He kept coughing and gagging for some reason. 

"W-what's wrong, Mizuki? Do you need to leave?" 

"N-No wait... It'll be okay! I pr-" 

The bottle of wine slipped through his fingers. The bottle fell onto the floor and shattered everywhere. The glass fell onto the floor and the bright red liquid seeped into the cracks of Sei's new, white, wooden floorboards. 

His eyes widened and he stared at the red liquid pooling around the new floor and his white flower vases. He reached out to the floor and held back tears of sorrow for it. His beautiful, brand new floor, one without any stain nor speck of dirt- Dirtied. It hadn't even been more than a day there and now it would be  _stained._

His eye twitched again and his mind began to grow hot. He bit down onto his bottom lip and shifted his gaze to the other male who was choking on air or something. He was hunched over and looked like he was ready to vomit. 

Sei was  _seething_ with anger. He stepped over the mess on his floor and grabbed onto the tanned male's jacket from behind to drag him out of his shop. He was a little heavy, but with the adrenaline rushing through his veins, he pulled him out. He set him down onto the sidewalk and instantly raised him up by the front of his shirt. 

"Why didn't you just say that you were allergic and are you okay?" 

_Are you stupid!?_

Mizuki was still coughing and now he was crying because of how badly eyes his eyes were watering. 

_Get away from me you piece of shit!_

"I-I ... didn't know what you- Sold-! I thought.. .They were fake!" 

_Who the fuck sells fake flowers!?_

"Mizuki! I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I had no idea you were so allergic... Should I move shop somewhere else?" 

_Like hell I will._

"N-no! I'll just... have to remember... to wear a mask or something! I'm sorry about all of this..." 

_Oh don't worry. You will be sorry._

"It... It's okay! I just hope you're okay now." 

_I want to be the one to ruin you now._

"Y-Yeah... I'm really sorry. I can pay for the damages too, okay?" 

_Don't worry. You will._

"N-No. It's okay. Don't push yourself. I haven't even opened up shop yet." 

"I see- And the wine... I feel bad about that." 

_I'll make you feel worse._

"It's fine. I promise. I'll go inside and clean up, okay? I'll see you tomorrow, right?" 

"Yeah, definitely. I'm still sorry about all of that." He mumbled through a few more coughs. "I'll make it up to you somehow..." 

"How about you take me to lunch tomorrow?" Sei suggested innocently. 

"Sure... Sounds good. I-I'll see you out here around twelve then...?" 

"Okay! I'll make sure it'll be great. Thank you for coming over,  _Mi-zu-ki."_

"Sure... Well then, I'll see you tomorrow. It was nice meeting you." 

"Bye bye!" 

"Bye!" 

Mizuki was still coughing and wiping his face as he left to his shop. Sei went back inside and looked downwards at the mess created with cold eyes. 

_"Disgusting."_


	2. Sprouting

Sei’s eyes were barely open as he walked to the bathroom.

Honestly, he was struggling. He limped his way to the bathroom quite pathetically and leaned up against the sink. Carelessly, he stripped off his tank top and shorts, neatly folded them onto the bathroom counter. His eyes were still heavy from sleep, his body ached, and he was still not awake yet. Observing himself in the mirror, he decided that maybe it was a good idea to give himself a pep talk.

"Okay Sei! Today is your day to show off! You have the best flower shop in the whole world! It's cute and cle-"

A sudden flash of the wine stain in his shop went across his mind.

Instantly, he began to scowl.

"Scratch that. You have a cute sort of clean shop. Whatever... It's still cuter than the Black beetle or whatever Mizuki runs. He should have just waited until the morning to give the wine to you anyway... Ugh. He's so irritating. Who the hell does he even think he is!?"

Sei went silent and pressed himself against the sink to look even closer at the mirror. His brows were furrowed and he puffed out his cheeks cutely.

"So what if he's good looking? He's so gross! What the hell are you even thinking?"

His reflection simply stared back at him.

"Do you already have a crush on him? You just met him. You're not in high school any more."

The reflection's cheeks flushed.

"You hate him but he also has to become yours... Is that right?"

He covered his face and exhaled sharply.

"What am I getting myself into?"

The doll turned away from the glass and stepped into his shower. He turned on the hot water and let the water pour against his chilled skin. It felt nice to be in a different sort of warmth compared to his anger or embarrassment from only moments before. The water trickled down his lithe body and rolled off of his cheeks. Soon, there were suds of bubbles starting up as he rubbed himself with the soap. He cleaned himself off from head to toe.

In Sei's eyes, the world had to be clean and perfect. He had been taught those things from all the times he spent in the hospital. Everything needed to be a certain way and done properly. The floors needed to be scrubbed at least two times with new soap or water each, the bed sheets needed to be washed three times a month, the pillow cases every two weeks, and clothing everyday. The carpet needed to be vacuumed as much as possible, the bathroom cleaned every three months, and of course- his shop needed to be clean always. There could be bugs or molds that could grow in there if he didn't clean up! The only dirt allowed within his house and shop would be in pots or bags. He would also need to clean the windows every other day probably... It depended on how many people went by and touched the windows. Just the thought of some idiot rubbing their disgusting hands on his new, clean, beautiful windows and staining them with their dirty finger prints made him shiver.

Shaking off the thoughts, he rinsed the shampoo out of his thin locks of black hair. Once it was all out, he would normally leave the shower. Except at the moment... He was starting to think a bit deeper about his tiny crush.

He only met Mizuki once. He knew nothing about him other than he was disgusting. He knew nothing... What did Mizuki like? What didn't he like? Did he actually want to take him out for lunch? Should he force Mizuki to pay for it? It was his fault after all... What would have happened if they hadn't met yesterday? Would he eventually get to know him? Why the hell did he assume he was selling fake flowers? Who the hell sells fake flowers? Was that even a thing!? Sure, flowers were starting to go out of style and all... But there were real ones still. Ugh, he was so stupid!

Yet why did he want him so badly?

"Even if we did get to know each other and all..."

What would he think of Sei? Would he think that he's too thin, scrawny or maybe weak?

The princess frowned as he glanced downwards at his body. He extended his hands outwards and moved his dainty fingers. His hands were small and fragile looking. He looked at his toes, they were nearly the exact opposite with their chubby appearance. Then he leaned down to glide his hands up his hairless, smooth, and kind of girly legs. They were lanky and thin... What if Mizuki liked bigger legs? And opposed to his thin legs, his thighs were sort of wide... He had a slender waist and a small chest. Muscles weren't really there either... His collar bone was visible through his skin and his neck was slender... His chin was sort of strange looking, at least he thought so, and his eyes were too big. He probably looked really strange... Also, his dick wasn't really that b-

Wait a minute.

Did Mizuki actually know he was a boy?

The day before, he was wearing leggings, a large t-shirt and an apron over it. He probably looked like a girl.

Dread overcame his thoughts and his frown only deepened.

"Whatever…”

He turned off the hot water and stepped out of the shower. He went for the counter where there was a tidy box of towels placed underneath it. He plucked one out and began to dry himself off. His mind was racing as he did. What if Mizuki really thought that he was going to go with a girl? Did he really think that Sei was a girl? Maybe... Maybe things would be better that way. Who knows.This was seriously stressing him out!

Huffing, he dug his hair dryer out of the box next to the one with the towels. He plugged it into the wall and began to dry himself off. He closed his eyes and moved the hot air around. The warmth started to burn his skin when he had it too close, but it still felt nice. Within a few more minutes, his hair was dried. He turned off the dryer and set it down on the counter. Next to it, he took hold of his brush and styled his hair as normal.

Finished, he looked at himself.

"...Hm..." He still didn't think he looked very cute.

Maybe it was his eyes that were still too tired or something... It shouldn't matter anyway.

Leaving the bathroom, he kept the towel tight around his waist. He walked back to his room and opened his closet door. He looked at the clothing on the hangers and hummed. He was going to work now but... Only for a little bit. He was simply going to make the sign and posters so...

Sei pulled out a pastel blue dress with a white collar around it, white trim near the bottom and a skinny white belt around it. Along with it, he also took out a small silver necklace with a heart, a pair of white stockings and white headband. It seemed to be a good outfit so far. At the bottom of his closet, he pulled out a cute pair of white flats with delicate bows on top.

He changed into the clean fabric and slipped on the dress with ease. The coolness felt nice against his still partially warmed skin. Then, he sat down on his bed and put on the stockings. The elastic snapped onto his skin when he moved them to around his knees. They were perfect! After putting on the belt around his waist, he shifted forward to the long mirror in front of his bed to place the headband on his head.

All that was left was the necklace. He dropped it over his head. The silver locket looked extremely nice with the rest of his choices.

"Mm... Perfect! What do you think, Susu?" He asked his small bird.

The candy-colored bird in the bamboo birdcage chirped with delight. He ruffled his feathers and sang a small tune.

Susu was a gift from his brothers when he was in the hospital. Susu was given to him two years ago. The bird was the only living thing he could see sometimes when his health was really plummeting. Those days when he wasn't allowed to leave his room and when the sunlight burned his eyes, he could always count on his cute bird. Susu would sing him to sleep or chip in conversation with him. It was almost as if he could tell when Sei was suffering and needed a bit of happiness in his life. Susu was probably Sei's best friend. Being inside most of his life and all... He didn't have a lot of friends other than his brothers and bird.

"Right... Now I should go work a bit. Want to come with me?"

Susu chirped in a high voice and nipped against the cage door as he waited for Sei to open it.

"Stop that, Susu... I don't want to get a new cage. Okay?" The princess giggled at his pet's actions and unlocked the door.

Almost instantly,  the small feathered friend settled on his shoulder. With that, they went downstairs.

 

 

* * *

 A few hours had passed.

Sei had just created some new arrangements to set up in the front stands and pulled out a white rug to cover the wine stain that didn't come out. There were also new pots that he decorated and a brand new sign to hang above the door. In pretty light blue and purple letters, the sign read, "Little Wonders" and under it the word "Florist." He wasn't completely pleased with it yet, so he decided to paint a few pink flowers in the center. Finally, it was perfect. There wasn't a single drop of paint out of place and it was as neat as could be.

He held the sign up and smiled at it softly. All that was left was to hang it up after it had dried.

He went up to the front door and unlocked it. It was about eleven forty-five and Mizuki should be meeting him soon for lunch. Sei didn't eat breakfast since he never found the appetite for it. He wondered if Mizuki would take him somewhere nice... Or maybe it would be trashy. Mizuki was a bit of a sleezeball from what he could tell. No matter... He would make Mizuki his anyway.

Gently, he set the painting down on one of the racks near the door. Then, he undid the blinds to let in the fresh sunlight. To his surprise, he was greeted with a face instead of the simple outside world. Mizuki was peering inside of the shop and it appeared to be that they were both a bit surprised about each other. Mizuki recoiled back and Sei flinched at the sudden pair of eyes looking his way. Awkwardly, they both blushed with embarrassment and Sei waved hesitantly to him.

Sei hurried to the door and ignored Susu who was chirping wildly in fear of the new person. He opened it and greeted Mizuki kindly.

"H-hello!"

"Sorry, I'm a bit early- Is that okay?"

"It's fine! I was just finishing up! Can you wait there a moment? I'll put on my shoes and we can go."

"Y-Yeah... Sure."

Surprisingly, Mizuki looked nice. He was wearing a simple black v-neck t-shirt and a button down, casual black jacket with red leather sleeves. He also had on a pair of black jeans and boots with the laces going up them neatly. Maybe he wasn't as much of a sleezeball as he assumed.

Rushing, Sei slipped on his white flats that were near the counter, grabbed his purse and keys to lock up, and went back to the door. Susu flew off his shoulder and perched himself onto a high shelf. He looked down at Sei with an almost disapproving look on his face.

"Watch the place for me, Susu!" Sei waved to his bird and started back to the front door.

He reached out to open it again, but Mizuki beat him to it. The door was opened for him and he thanked him. He turned around to lock it with his key and then allowed Mizuki to close the door with a bit too much force.

Sei heard a large crash.

"....? What was that?" Sei blinked and looked around for the cause of the sound.

"I didn't hear anything?"

"Sorry... It must be nothing then."

Little did he know about the pain he would have to through later.

Sei smiled again and shook off his worry about whatever the sound was. He gazed up at his handsome soon-to-be-boyfriend-or-husband and then shyly looked down when he was caught.

"You look....Really..." Mizuki started to say as they walked.

"Really...? Is this weird?" Sei's voice fluttered with self consciousness and he played with the hem of his dress nervously.

"N-No! Not at all! You look... Look really cute is all- It's just embarrassing to say I guess... Haha-" Mizuki stuttered out and turned his head the other way to hide a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

Absolutely pleased with his comments, the princess could feel his heart beat a little faster. Might as well compliment him back, right?

"You look really nice too... You're really handsome, Mizuki." He whispered almost to himself.

"Aha- You don't mean that do you? Come on..." The redhead's laughing got a bit louder and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "But... I really do mean it when I said you were cute."

"S-So did I! You're really cute too- I mean... Handsome. You know..." He mused and looked downward at the sidewalk.

Still in the back of his mind, those sounds were bothering him. He knew that something was wrong... What could it be anyway? All Mizuki did was close the door. Right? Right?

Out of no where, it finally hit him like a load of bricks.

_Oh no._

_Fuck no._

_No._

He knocked over the rack near the door... The one I made with new arrangements and put the painting. He knocked it over. He fucking knocked it over. He slammed my door so hard the whole case knocked over. I know it happened. It's the only logical sound that could happen. He fucked up again.

_The rest of their walk was quiet since they were too uncomfortable to say anything. Halfway there, Mizuki reached out in attempt to hold Sei's hand. He was successful._

_Let go._

_Let go of my hand._

_You are disgusting._

_But I want you anyway... Damn it..._

Mizuki squeezed it tightly and expected Sei to squeeze back. He didn't.

"So... I really think you'll like this place. It has some good food here. I think it's one of the best cafes around. You know?"

"Hmm... If you say so. Then... I trust you." Sei wrapped his arms around Mizuki's and leaned his head against him.

It was a comfortable walk all the way there.

Reaching their destination, Sei instantly yanked his arm away from the other and faked a smile. The only reason why he did latch onto his arm like that was because it looked like he was expecting it. If he could have his way, then Mizuki would be clinging to his arms or maybe even trying to kiss his feet or something in hope of getting stepped on. He knew that he could break him down into the meaningless pig he truly was, but for now... He'd have to wait.

The cafe was very cute. The outside was painted with a dark green, and a sign hung above the doorway with pink flowers painted on either end. The lettering was in gold and said, "Les Gourmandises de Midoriyama." There were a few seats outside and had pastel green umbrellas shading them. There was also some cakes on display on the outside with darling decorations around them. The door was clear and Sei hurried in front of Mizuki to get a closer look.

He walked at a slightly faster pace but regretted it soon after. Unintentionally, Mizuki began to step on his heels. It hurt.

Once inside of the building, Sei stopped suddenly. Then, of course, almost right on cue, Mizuki stepped on the back of his heels again. This time, Sei felt a sharp pain from his right foot.

“Ow-!”

He looked down at the back of his ankle and spotted a bit of red.

_Great._

Now he was bleeding.

Thanks a lot, Mizuki.

“Ah- I’m sorry, Sei. I’m a little clumsy.” He admitted softly with pure embarrassment in his voice.

“N-no. It’s fine. Accidents happen all the time, don’t they?” He smiled gently in return and swallowed his hatred and need to curse at him.

A waitress finally came up to the place where they were waiting at and seated them. She had dark black hair and shining golden eyes. She was probably in her twenties or so. She was young and beautiful- That and her skirt was a little short compared to Sei’s dress.

_Oh yeah._

Mizuki couldn’t get his eyes off of her.

He continuously stared at her and smirked a bit as they began to chat.

“Would you like to sit outside or inside, sir?” She hummed with her voice sweet as honey.

“Where ever you think is best… I’m sure you’ve been on a lot of dates before. Haven’t you? You should know the best spots.”

“Hm… In that case, I’ll seat you next to the window. Is that alright? My name is Akane and I will be waiting on you today.”

“Akane is a pretty name! It fits such pretty girl like you.”

Oh no you didn’t.

“Mi~zu~ki.” Sei sang happily.

“H-Huh? Oh yeah… Um-”

“We’ll have a table for two. We’re together.” Sei hissed at the other girl.

Almost instantly, the waitress blinked a few times in confusion.

“Aw, you’re so cute. Are you his little sister?” She inquired with the same fake smile plastered onto her fake face. Her lips were probably fake too. She disgusted Sei.

“Awww, actually… No. I’m his date.”  

“Is that so? I would have never guessed. You’re so small and cute… So, I assumed that you were his little sister. It’s a compliment, trust me.”

“Is it really? I would really like to sit down now.” Sei hummed and behind his back flipped her off with his middle finger.

“Sei, don’t be rude…” Mizuki whispered to him.

_How dare you say that to me! You’re the one who is being rude. You’re on a date with me of all people and yet… Here you are talking to someone else! I can’t believe this… I’ll definitely make you pay later._

Akane went to a table next to the window. It had a laxe table top and a vase of flowers. The flowers were cheap and wilting- He was guessing that Mizuki wasn't reacting to them since they were practically dead. Again, Sei was disgusted.

The chairs were a darling white with angel wings designed into the seat. Sei moved to sit down, but ended up falling down onto his butt. He hissed with pain and glared up at Mizuki.

“Oh my god- I’m so sorry. I was just- Going to p-pull out your chair for you and uh…” Mizuki apologized over and over again. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to uh-”

“It’s fine.” Sei snarled and stood back up while wiping his dress free from any dirt.

The waitress had a hand over her mouth and was laughing softly to herself. She was really enjoying this very much.

Again, Sei sat down in his seat. He could feel his eye start to twitch with disgust.

“Here are your menus. A child’s menu for the lady, and a menu for the man.” She smiled and placed them down onto the table.

Sei was going to lose it. He had to bite down on the inside of his lip to stop from screaming.

“And how could I forget? The crayons.” The waitress cooed and placed a box of crayons onto the table. “Well, I will let you two be for a little while.”

“Ah, thank you.” Mizuki grinned at her.

Sei stared at Mizuki with fire in his eyes.

“Hm…” Mizuki didn;’t even notice since he was looking at his menu. He stared at it calmly and looked at the drink section.

“Ahem… So, Mizuki. How old are you?” Sei smiled sweetly and tilted his head to the side.

“I’m twenty six… Do I look old or something?” He mused back.

“Really? No, no. You don’t look old at all. You look really nice.”

“Thanks! So… How old are you? You’re still in high school, aren’t you? Did your parents hire you to work at their shop?”

Sei kept his smile on his face and continued to laugh softly. On the inside, he was ready to murder Mizuki and that waitress. From under the table, he cracked his knuckles and was ready to beat the shit out of Mizuki.

“Oh, no no. I’m twenty three… I graduated high school a while ago. And this is my own shop, not my parents’.” He inhaled deeply and looked down at his child menu. There was a sun in the corner of the paper and it was clearly mocking him.

“Woah, I’m so sorry. I just- uh… I thought you were younger because you’re really… And- Oh my gosh, I’m sorry, Sei.” Mizuki muttered and stuttered while looking down at his menu.

“It’s fine. It happens all the time.”

“You’re just… really cute.”

Sei’s cheeks flushed a light shade of red.

“Do you… really think so? I’m really happy.”

“Yeah… For a girl your age, you’re really cute.”

Another twitch came from Sei.

_So, he did think I was a girl. How wonderful._

“Um… Mizuki… This is sort of embarrassing to say but-”

“Are you ready to order?” Akane came back and smiled wide at the pair.

Sei was infuriated by this point. He wanted to throw a tantrum and throw everything up into the air and burn it with flames- But no. He had to be a good little boy and sit there with a smile on his face and pretend to be happy. But maybe afterwards… He could totally crush Akane into a million little pieces and then destroy Mizuki little by little.

“Yeah! I am. I’ll have a cup of coffee and a slice of chocolate cake.” Mizuki said with a smile. “I’d also like to get your phone number too.” He even winked.

Sei smiled.

“Of course~ I’d be more than happy to give it to you.” The waitress giggled.

“Oh? Well-”

“I’ll have a cup of tea and a glass of water with strawberry cake please.” Sei butted in and proclaimed his order.

“How rude.” The irking woman turned around and waved to Mizuki from behind.

“Sei, what is it you wanted to tell me?” Mizuki questioned once more.

He still seemed to have no idea about the wrongness that he just did. He still was happy and he was still smiling without a care in the world. What the hell was going on in his head? What did he think was happening!? How dare he go on a date and then ask for someone else’s phone number!

Sei was on the brink of exploding.

“Mi~zu~ki.” He sang again. “I think you should just follow me into the bathroom for a moment.”

“Hah? But Sei… You’re a girl and I’m a guy. That won’t wor-”

“Come with me to the bathroom, you pig.” Sei growled with his voice sounding thin.

“Excuse me?” Mizuki was taken aback and blinked t“I said, come with me to the bathroom, you silly.” Sei giggled softly. “Are you hearing me okay?”

“I don’t see why but… O-okay…”

Sei stood up and quietly walked to the signs that lead to the bathroom. He glanced backwards to make sure Mizuki was still following. Once they made it to the bathroom, he pushed open the door and held it open.

Inside, he simply looked at Mizuki with his smile still glued to his face. He closed the door behind him and pressed up against it.

“Mizuki, I think you should know that I am… A boy.”

“Huh?” Laughing, Mizuki shook his head. “That’s supposed to be a joke, isn’t it?”

Ignoring him, Sei lifted up his dress.

Mizuki went silent.

There was an obvious outline of… _that thing_ under the adorable white panties he wore. Mizuki could clearly see the stick and bags. His mouth dropped open and he raised a hand upwards to point something out, but didn’t say anything. Mentally, he was trying to process the idea that Sei was actually a male, but then his hormones told him otherwise. He was confused. 

“Hehe…. I told you, you know.” The doll cooed as he dropped his dress back down and pressed it back to place.

He felt no shame with showing Mizuki the undercarriage. He knew that they were going to have sex one day already. So, why not start early? It didn't hrut anyone. 

Sei opened the door from the bathroom once more and left with a satisfied smirk upon his visage. He chuckled to himself softly while Mizuki was still in shocked from what he had just experienced.

Mizuki cleared his throat when he sat back down at the table. Akane had already set their orders on the table already too. He uncomfortably sat back in his chair and reclined. He refused to make eye contact with Sei nor did he have any intention of saying anything else to him at the moment. It would be too awkward.  Taking a sip of his coffee, he glanced everywhere else around the room except for Sei. What was he to even say to him now? What he saw in there was…weird. He had a lot of questions that needed answers, but he decided it would be better not to ask. If he did ask, who knows what Sei would reply with. Honestly, he was scared.

The princess happily took a small bite out of his cake and gasped with surprise.

“Wow, Mizuki! This is really good. You were right!” His eyes twinkled with innocence.

“R-really? I knew that you would probably like it. You seem like the person who would eat cake a lot?”

_Oh no he didn’t._

Tilting his head to the side, Sei’s brow twitched with irritation.

“What does that mean?”

“What?”

“You said I like to eat cake, didn’t you? Are you saying that I’m….”

Mizuki suddenly stood up and shook his head. He placed his hands down on the table and blushed furiously. His eyes were wide and he was stuttering a little. His shoulders trembled and he couldn’t find the words to say back to him.

Finally, the words came.

“I don’t think you’re fat? I think you’re cute! Y-Y-y-you’re really cute! Okay? you’re so cute okay!?”

Sei placed another piece of cake into his mouth. 

"Even though I'm a boy?" 

"Y-Yeah... You're really cute..." 

"Thank you, Mizuki! I still think you're attractive too." 

Both of their cheeks were tinged with redness. Each of them took a sip of their drink and placed it back down onto the table. Gingerly, the tanned male sneaked his hand to Sei's and caressed it with his thumb. 

Sei gazed into his beautiful pools of emerald green eyes and- 

"Are you finished here?" Akane  ruined the moment when she came back. She winked at Mizuki and gave him the bill. 

Automatically, the warm hand was taken away to receive the bill. The princess removed his hand too and held it in his lap. That actually... Wasn't as bad as he thought it would b-

"I put my phone number down there. If you're interested." 

"Of course, how could I refuse such a beautiful lady. I'll call you later, okay?" 

"I'll be looking forward to it!" 

_Fuck this._

As Akane and Mizuki were chatting it up, Sei stared at the table. There was a little container section next to the vase of flowers. There was a bit of soy sauce, some sugar, creamer and hot sauce. 

_Well..._

Mizuki's back was turned away from them and he was fawning over the waitress still. 

_Should I?_

They were laughing. 

_Yeah._

The hot sauce was small enough to slip away unnoticed. Sei hummed softly as he opened the cap and dumped a generous amount into Mizuki's coffee. Then, he poured some into his water. It easily slipped out and reminded him of blood with it's substance. 

_They're still talking._

He placed it down and reached to use his spoon in order to mix up the water into a lesser noticeable red color. The coffee was so dark that it was perfectly fine as it was.

"Ahem..." He cleared his throat. "I think your coffee is getting cold, Mizuki."

"Right. Well then, I will talk to you later." Mizuki gave his best smile to her and turned back to his 'date' with Sei.

The annoying waitress waved back and giggled as she walked away with her hips swaying back and forth. 

The tattoo artist raised the white cup up to his lips and sipped deeply. He swallowed hard and placed the cup down.

His tongue felt funny. It was sort of like a burning sensation but at the same time sort of mild. 

"Is... your tea kind of... spicy?" He questioned.

With a confused look on his face, Sei took another sip of his beverage.

"Not really... It tastes normal to me. Maybe you should drink more?"

"Yeah... you're probably right."

Mizuki continuously took more and more sips until he couldn't handle it anymore. His face had grown red hot and his eyes watered.

"It's hot! It's really hot-! S-sei, can I have your water? It feels like my mouth is on fire!"

"Sure, Mizuki." Sei's lips curled into a cat-like grin as he passed his water to him. 

Desperately, he yanked onto the glass of water with all his might and chugged it down. Half-way empty, he slammed the glass back onto the table and shattered it. 

"F-fuck! I didn't mean t- God! Why is it so hot!?" Mizuki began to scrape his tongue with a napkin. 

Sei scooted his chair backwards. 

"Are you okay, Mizuki?" 

"No! It's so hot- I need water!" 

"Why?" 

"There's something wrong with th-! Water! Oh-!" He spotted the vase of flowers and rushed to yank out the weeds. He dumped the vase into his mouth and choked afterwards since there was dead petals and leaves in it. 

Sei was loving this. 

"Shit- It's still hot!" 

Mizuki stood up and knocked the flimsy table over onto the ground when he bumped into it. Not even caring, he ran back to the bathroom. The glass hit the floor with loud sounds of them breaking, the table made a loud 'thud' and their cakes were smashed. The only sound left was of Mizuki running away. 

Sei clasped his hands together and stared longingly at Mizuki's mess. There was glass shattered on the floor, their drinks were spilled, the cake was a mess, and the table was ruined. He could smell the spice coming from the hot sauce too. He did use  _three-fourths_ of the bottle. It would make sense. But still... Mizuki was so cute. 

He wanted to cuddle up to Mizuki and hold him close. He wanted to kiss him and tell him how horrible of a person he was. He wanted to step on him. And most of all... 

"I want him to be _mine_." 

_He will be mine. Sooner or later._

Sei laughed. 

 

 


End file.
